


Your Love is a Meme Though

by AvaBoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Do it, First Kiss, M/M, Meme, Sexual Tension, Shipper!Sam, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaBoo/pseuds/AvaBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic for my friends Emma (captainstevers), Michelle (simplifyinfinity), and Jenna (minymilocat).</p><p>Cas and Dean want to be together but Dean is hesitating... he really needs to juST DO IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love is a Meme Though

“Cas,” Dean sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “we can’t.”

“Dean.” The angel all but pleaded.

Dean sighed again and leaned back on the doorframe of his bedroom. They stood together in the cramped hallway, Cas’s sad eyes burning a hole in Dean’s chest.

“Look, Cas…We just can’t, alright.”

Can took a step into Dean so that they were only a few inches apart, his gaze intensifying. “Do not lie to me and say it’s because you do not want to, we both know that you do.”

Dean swallowed, throat suddenly dry. He could feel the heat from Cas’s body and breath and he _knew_ he was instinctively swaying into it, seeking it out, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Cas, I—“

“Our enemies already know, and have known, that my weakness is the Winchesters and the Winchesters have a weakness for me." He took a small exhale; “Dean, we are already family. I see no other reasons for you to be fighting a needless battle.”

“Yeah well, what if you leave, huh? Or what if you _die_ , Cas. How could you expect me to go on if something happened to you?”

“Dean, you have done it before.”

“Barely! And it would be different if we… I mean… How could I after that, Cas?,” Dean downcast his eyes, “If I can’t even now… how could I after?”

“Dean,” Cas said again, softly, his hands reaching up to cup the back of the hunter’s neck. His voice was just above a whisper when he spoke, “do you not think it is the same for me?

They stared at each other for a long moment. Dean’s hands had somehow made their way to Cas’s shoulder. They stood there in silence, holding on to each other, Cas’s fingers were scratching soothingly at the base of Dean’s hair, making Dean go weak in the knees, draining all the fight left in him.

In sync, both sets of eyes flicked to each others lips. They were so close, Dean could just lean in and finally do it. His heart hammered away, every beat screaming _yes yes yes yes_. It was a lot. It might be too much.

“I don’t know if I can do it Cas,” Dean confessed.

Without warning, loud sound erupted through the hallway.

“DO IT!”

Cas and Dean both snapped their heads to look at the end of the hall, immediately tensed and ready for battle.

Sam was standing there, just holding his iPad out in front of him, letting a video of Shia LaBeouf yelling in front of a green screen play at full volume. 

“JUST…D OI T”

Dean was going to kick Sam’s ass for this, but Sam’s face actually seemed pretty determined. He nodded at Dean.

“Don’t let your dreams…..be dreams,” Shia LaBeouf commanded, the way his voice echoed around the hallway made him sound like he was God, pronouncing a holy order.

The video looped.

“DO IT!”

Dean surged forward and crashed his lips into Cas’s. Cas began kissing back almost instantly.

When they came up for air, Sam was long gone.

“Hey Cas,” Dean smirked, “wanna go _do it?”_

Cas rolled his eyes and pushed Dean into his room, shutting the door behind them.

The angel silently thanked meme Shia LaBeouf.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you meme loving fucks enjoyed that.


End file.
